The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of distributed physical devices, such as vehicles and sensors, that exchange data over the network. The sensors generate sensor data comprising information regarding a number of diverse physical variables. Such information is useful for a wide range of applications, such as surveillance and other law enforcement applications, medical monitoring, transportation monitoring, habitat monitoring, factory control, and pipeline integrity.
As society grows increasingly dependent on such sensor data, the validity and integrity of the gathered sensor data becomes critical. In the field of criminal justice, for example, it is often important to identify the particular sensor that captured incriminating data (e.g., a specific surveillance camera), and to verify the integrity of the data, the location of the particular sensor and/or the particular time when the data was obtained.
A need therefore exists for techniques for validating such sensor data.